


Rajah

by sabakunoghee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Developing Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Benar kata-kata pemuda berkulit langsat itu; rajah tidak hanya visual. Bukan sekedar seni. Tetapi memori.T-rated | AU/Possibly OOC | Romance, Developing RelationshipSebuah cerita satu babak tentang Awang, Sancaka dan seni rajah.





	1. Too Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kugure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/gifts), [apitnobaka (bakanoapit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/gifts).

> Terima kasih banyak, [prompt geocities](https://twitter.com/3Oghee/status/1175684546693496832) atas idenya. Tentu saja didedikasikan buat salah satu WangCaka shipper yang tergolong pembabat alas fandom ini. Unbetaed, tidak menutup kemungkinan editing di kemudian hari.

“Jadi – ini pertama kali?”

“Iya,”

“Sebelumnya sama sekali nggak pernah?”

“Nggak pernah.”

“Tau bakal sakit, ‘kan?”

“Katanya sih, ‘gitu.”

Kliennya hari itu seorang laki-laki.

Jangkung, berkulit terbakar, dengan rambut ikal yang tampak sengaja dibiarkan terurai sampai menutupi sebelah mata. _Edgy –_ demikian pikir Sancaka, pemilik toko kecil di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota metropolitan tersebut. Namun ia tahu, atas nama profesionalisme dan etika, pemuda berusia awal dua puluh tersebut sama sekali tidak menyinggung penampilan pelanggan pertamanya malam itu. Sancaka tetap bersikap layaknya penyedia jasa penuh integritas. Menyodorkan segelas plastik air mineral kemasan berbarengan dengan sebuah album tebal bersampul kulit yang terlihat agak kusam.

“Sori, belum sempat _print_ koleksi baru, tapi semua fotonya _update_,” terang Sancaka sembari ia lempar senyum bisnisnya, “Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan, ya? Nama gue –”

“Sancaka, ‘kan?” belum sempat empunya nama menyebut, lawan bicaranya keburu memotong, “Lo sering disebut sama temen-temen gue, mereka juga yang kasih rekomendasi buat kesini.”

“– mm, oke,” sedikit kikuk, Sancaka meringis, tangannya masih melayang di udara.

Mantap, pemuda berekspresi masam di hadapannya menjabat, “Awang,” pendek, tegas, ia sebutkan namanya dengan dada terbusung dan genggaman yang rapat, “Langsung aja, gue nggak akan tawar harga, tapi kalo hasilnya nggak sesuai,” ucapannya tidak dilanjutkan, diganti oleh cebik asimetris.

“Ha-ha, dari semua temen lo yang kasih masukan, apa ada yang hasilnya jelek?” debat Sancaka.

Awang mendelik, dan yang ia temukan adalah cengir menantang.

Ditaksirnya, Sancaka berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Tinggi tubuh mereka terpaut sekitar dua inci; kemenangan di pihak Awang. Dari segi postur, ia terlihat lebih kurus dan ringkih, ketibang Awang yang menjaga badannya selalu berada di kondisi puncak. Kulitnya langsat, cenderung pucat seperti kekurangan vitamin D. Rahangnya tegas dan tajam. Jakunnya tercetak jelas, naik-turun setiap ia menelan ludah atau berbicara. Namun yang membuat sosok itu mencolok adalah rajah bak sulur saling mengait di kedua lengannya – bermula dari ujung-ujung jari dan berakhir di pangkal leher.

Ada banyak tukang tato di area kekuasaannya, tapi tidak semua pantas menyandang gelar ‘seniman’. Sancaka adalah satu dari sedikit yang menjalani profesi tersebut tidak semata-mata karena uang.

(…dan, bicara soal Sancaka, ia _jauh_ lebih menarik daripada cerita kawan-kawannya.)

“Mulai darimana?” Awang bertanya, sementara delikan matanya menyapu ruang tunggu. Beberapa pigura dipajang di dindingnya yang bernuansa gotik. Cat hitam, lis abu-abu, beberapa aksen merah. Dokumentasi bersama beberapa tokoh terkenal, tulisan pendek berisi testimoni, dan sertifikasi atas kehigienisan, Awang tidak perlu lagi bertanya apakah ia harus khawatir tertular AIDS atau hepatitis.

Sancaka menggestur tamunya untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan lain, “Gue udah siapin tempatnya. Lo tunggu di sana, ada album kayak gini, lo bisa liat-liat dulu,” ajaknya dengan antusiasme tertahan. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, mendapatkan klien yang sempat meragukannya, justru menyulut api semangat untuk membuktikan sebaliknya, “Gue siapin peralatannya dulu,” ia pamit sejenak ke arah berlawanan.

Awang patuh. Ia duduk di sebuah dipan sederhana yang terlihat cukup nyaman. Samar aroma pewangi pakaian adalah pertanda sprei putih yang didudukinya baru diganti. Kembali ia meneliti detail ruangan yang berinterior tidak jauh berbeda dengan area tunggu. Yang membedakan adalah pajangannya – kali ini ia melihat beragam, mungkin ratusan, simbol, motif dan warna. Tersusun apik berdasarkan kategori masing-masing. Hewan, bunga, tulisan, abstrak – seluruhnya terlihat indah. Awang terpekur, seolah terhipnotis oleh berbagai bentuk yang menanti untuk dipilih. Karena jika ia boleh jujur –

“Oke,” suara Sancaka dari arah pintu masuk membuat Awang sedikit terlonjak, “Karena lo bilang ini pertama kali, jadi gue akan bantu diskusi,” ia terlalu sibuk dengan beberapa benda yang terlihat asing di mata Awang, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keterkejutan sang klien, “Awang, ceritain soal lo.”

Pertanyaan itu sungguh tidak terduga, “Hubungannya sama tato, apa?”

“Emang lo udah tau mau tato kayak apa, dan dimana?” tanya Sancaka balik.

Seperti dugaannya, Awang mengatup bibir.

Sancaka tersenyum tipis, sungging yang lebih bersahabat, kini, “Tato itu bukan sekedar visual, tapi juga identitas. Jati diri. Sifat, pemikiran, karakteristik, yang menyamar jadi sebuah seni dua dimensi,” jelas Sancaka sambil meletakkan perkakasnya di meja besi tak jauh dari tempat Awang duduk, “Tato juga permanen; nggak gampang dan murah ngilanginnya, makanya harus dipikir matang sebelum lo memutuskan. Apalagi kalo lo pilih warna hitam pekat, kalo suatu hari lo nggak suka, nimpanya susah.”

“Oke,” singkat, Awang merespon, “Lo mau tanya apa?”

“Klien gue biasanya suka simbol yang menurut mereka ‘gue banget’. Atau hewan. Yang perempuan suka bunga, biasanya,” jari telunjuknya mengarah ke beberapa rekomendasi, “Dulu, tato identik sama bentuk jangkar, tengkorak, tapi sekarang lebih progresif. Balik ke lo, apa kesukaan lo? Hobi lo?”

Awang mengerutkan dahi, “Gue nggak punya kesukaan spesifik dan hobi gue berantem,” lirikannya yang tajam kembali ke Sancaka, “Ngerokok sama nge-_gym _diitung hobi, nggak?” ia berujar satir.

Yang lucunya, justru membuat Sancaka terkekeh, “Seinget gue, se-_freak_ orang sama _gym_, nggak ada yang sampe minta digambarin barbel,” kelakarnya membuat Awang mendenguskan tawa pendek.

“Belakangan, deh,” si rambut ikal mengibaskan tangan, “Lo bisa mulai dari _terms and condition_.”

“Oke, pertama, lo punya keloid? Granuloma?”

“Nggak,” Awang sedikit berpikir, “Granuloma maksud lo alergi kulit ‘kan?”

Sancaka mengangguk, “Sejenis itu. Beberapa orang punya kulit sensitif sama bahan logam. Pigmen warna gue terbukti aman, tapi resiko infeksi tetep ada. Kulit lo bakal ngelupas beberapa hari ke depan, tapi semingguan juga sembuh,” paparnya sambil mensterilisasi beberapa jenis jarum, “Sakit sih pasti.”

“Nggak masalah, gue sering kena yang lebih parah,” sahut Awang sambil menggulung lengan kaos hitamnya, “Nih, kena bacok juga pernah. Nggak sampe keloid,” ia terlihat seolah memamerkan ketika ia tunjukkan kepada Sancaka memento dari perkelahiannya di masa lalu, “Di punggung lebih banyak.”

“Uh…” Sancaka meringis kesakitan, “…nggak seekstrim itu, tato sakitnya nggak sampe kayak debus.”

Awang menyeringai, “Artinya bisa _skip_ bagian sakit,” ia biarkan lengan bawahnya yang penuh bekas luka terekspos bebas, “_Skip_ juga soal bersih – barusan gue udah lihat sertifikat sterilisasi. Percaya.”

“Baguslah, gue nggak usah jelasin lagi ya,” Sancaka menunjuk ke arah peralatan bermaterial besi yang masih tersegel dan sebotol alkohol murni yang barusan dibuka, “Tidur lo cukup? Nggak habis mabok?”

“Lumayan, enam jam. Nggak habis minum juga,” jawabnya spontan, “Ngaruh, ya?”

“Ngaruh. Alkohol bikin darah lo susah mengental. Kalo lo kurang sehat, sistem imun lo nggak bakal siap nolong _in case_ toleransi penyembuhan lo rendah,” jelas Sancaka tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Awang, “Besok, jangan kebanyakan kena matahari. Kalo perlu tatonya dikasih perban dulu.”

“Mandi, boleh?” seloroh Awang, separuh bercanda.

“Jangan kena tatonya, apalagi disabunin,” tetapi jawaban Sancaka ternyata serius, “Nggak boleh juga dicukur, walau risih sama rambut baru tumbuh, tunda dulu sampe kulitnya bener-bener sembuh.”

Mendengarnya, Awang tidak bisa menahan tawa geli.

“Kenapa?”

“Nggak, gue cuma mikir,” kekehnya berubah menjadi kurva yang lebih lembut, “Lo kayak dokter UKS.”

Sancaka tertular, “Sial,” umpatnya di antara senyum yang terlalu lebar, “Oke, soal _hygiene_ udah, soal sakit udah, soal perawatan setelah juga udah, sekarang tinggal praktek,” tangannya yang cekatan meraih selembar kertas dan tinta stensil, “Udah mikir belum, gambar apa buat tato pertama lo?”

“Lo sendiri?” saking kehabisan ide, Awang kembalikan pertanyaan Sancaka, “Tato pertama lo apa?”

“Lha, kok malah gue?” Sancaka yang sedang mengocok botol tinta berwarna ungu pekat mengernyit.

Bahu Awang menggedik, “Penasaran aja.”

“Mau gue kasih tau aja apa gue liatin?” pertanyaan Sancaka terdengar agak ragu.

“Kecuali ada di bagian pinggang ke bawah, liatin, lah,” Awang mendenguskan cemooh, kedua tangan bersedekap, “Kenapa? Malu? Sama-sama laki ini, kita,” ia kembali asal sembur tanpa pikir panjang.

Sancaka menghela napas sebelum membuka kancing teratas kemejanya,

Dan Awang, demi Tuhan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia percaya keberadaan-Nya, merasa jantungnya satu langkah melompati ritme normalnya. Oke – ini salah; pertama, ia baru mengenal Sancaka tidak sampai lima belas menit lalu. Kedua, _memangnya ada laki-laki kulitnya kayak gitu _– oke, oke, oke, Awang menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia menahan napas, berusaha keras agar rasa canggungnya tidak terlihat. Ia sendiri yang berkata bahwa mereka sesama pria, ‘kan? Maka tetap ia jaga ekspresi tenangnya. Walau perhatiannya tercuri oleh kancing yang lolos dari lubangnya.

“Ini tato pertama gue,” bariton Sancaka menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada kiri sang seniman, yang di atasnya terpatri lambang menyerupai kilatan petir.

Awang terpana,

Entah oleh bentuk sarat sudut tegas pilihan Sancaka, atau karena… _itu Sancaka_.

Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk menetralisir pemikiran aneh yang nyaris menyabotase otaknya. Entah kenapa ia ingin meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada yang lembut naik-turun, bernapas, _hidup_.

“Kenapa petir?”

Akhirnya, sebuah pertanyaan logis.

“Soalnya,” Sancaka menerawang. Jauh. Jauh menembus langit-langit area kerjanya. Ke arah angkasa yang ketika tengah marah mengukumnya dengan suara menggelegar dan kilat yang saling sahut. Ia bergidik ketika mengingat bagaimana sakitnya ketika fenomena alam tersebut menyambar tubuhnya. Terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengumpulkan semua fragmen, tetapi trauma tetap membekas, “Nyokap gue cerita kalo gue lahir di malam berpetir. Terus, gedean dikit, pohon di depan rumah gue kena samber petir sampe gosong. Udah SMP, gue yang kesamber,” ada patah di kalimatnya, pertanda enggan.

“…beneran _kesamber_?” pelan, Awang bertanya.

“Beneran. _JEDER_, ‘gitu di atas kepala,” tawanya kering, seolah ingin membuat dirinya sendiri merasa lebih baik, “Bangun-bangun, gue di puskesmas. Badan gue sakit banget. Cuma herannya, nggak ada bekas luka,” Sancaka menarik napas panjang, “Mungkin lo bakal ketawa kalo gue cerita lebih, Wang.”

“Nggak,” sorot mata Awang berubah menjadi serius, ingin mendengarkan, dan ia betul menyimak dengan mencondongkan torsonya ke arah Sancaka yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, “Ceritain.”

Sancaka tidak mengira ada yang benar-benar percaya; ia tidak pernah mengada-ada, tetapi mayoritas yang mendengar beranggapan kalau Sancaka membesar-besarkan. Ia melegakan tenggorokannya sebelum melanjutkan bercerita, “Sejak itu, gue takut sama petir. Takut. _Banget_. Gue cuma bisa diem di pojok kamar kalo hujan deras, apalagi ada badai petir. Setelah bokap meninggal, nyokap pergi cari kerja dan nggak pernah balik lagi, gue… Tambah takut. Gue merasa, petir mengincar gue. Ngejer gue.”

Awang melihat bagaimana Sancaka perlahan membuka diri, dengan cara memperlihatkan sedikit sisi lemahnya, dan hal itu sedikit-banyak membuatnya simpati. Ia mengulurkan tangan. Menepuk pelan bahu Sancaka yang ternyata lebih ramping daripada yang ia duga, “Terusin, Sancaka,” ucapnya.

“Sampe pada suatu saat, gue tau gue harus lawan rasa takut gue, karena… Ini goblok banget, karena gue sampe nggak bisa kerja, gue bolos tiap ada hujan petir, jelas itu bikin hidup gue kayak neraka,” ia kemudian menunjuk dada kirinya, “Jadi, ketika gue memutuskan ‘bersahabat’ dengan petir dan rasa takut gue, gue memutuskan bikin tato ini – karena petir pernah bikin jantung gue sempet berhenti.”

“Tapi petir juga yang bikin lo inget kalo lo masih idup,” sambung Awang.

“Ironisnya, iya,” Sancaka mengangguk, “Gue dibangunin pake defibrilator.”

“Habis disetrum terus pingsan, harus disetrum lagi supaya bangun,” Awang tertawa kecil, tetapi kali ini sambil meremas pundak Sancaka sebagai ganti kata-kata yang menenangkan – karena mulutnya yang biasa menyerapah mana ahli melafalkan kalimat suportif, “Tapi lo baik-baik aja, sekarang?”

Sancaka menemukan Awang tengah menatapnya dengan cara yang asing, tetapi membuatnya rileks,

“Banget,” jawabnya disertai senyuman yang sembarangan menguar, “Gue baik-baik aja.”

“Baguslah,” sedikit canggung, Awang memperlebar jarak fisik mereka. Ia pikir jantungnya sudah tukar tempat dengan lambung – wajah Sancaka _terlalu_ dekat, barusan, “Lo sering cerita ‘gini ke klien lo?”

“Nggak, baru ke lo doang yang sampe sedetil barusan,” Sancaka mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada apa saja selain telapak tangan Awang yang barusan seolah menembus pakaiannya dan membakar kulitnya – _kenapa juga ia semudah ini bercerita ke orang asing_, “Yang lain biasanya nggak percaya duluan pas gue bilang pernah kesamber petir,” ucapnya separuh tertawa, separuh lagi getir.

Awang menaikkan alisnya. Tidak salah, kemungkinan orang tersambar petir mungkin satu berbanding satu juta. Namun ia merasakan ‘lega’ yang ganjil, ‘menang’ yang aneh. Ia mengetahui Sancaka _lebih baik_ ketibang orang lain di luar sana. (Ia juga tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa harus sebangga itu.)

“Ngomong-ngomong, semoga lo inget kalo tarif yang gue pasang per-jam, Wang, bukan per-desain,” Sancaka kembali ke topik utama, tidak enak jika ia harus menguras isi dompet Awang karena kisah pribadinya, “Dari obrolan ngalor-ngidul kita barusan, apa lo dapet inspirasi buat tato pertama lo?”

“Gue rasa…” _ah_, Awang sedikit kecewa karena Sancaka kembali mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. Nilai plusnya, perhatiannya yang sempat teralih kini kembali ke sepasang netra coklat gelap bernuansa teduh milik si pelaku seni. Awang menggedikkan dagunya, mengarah ke dada kiri Sancaka, “…samain.”

Kedua alis Sancaka bertaut, “Maksudnya?”

“Petir. Dada kiri,” intonasinya tegas, tetapi raut wajahnya seolah berkata, _plis, Sancaka, jangan buat gue ngomong gini dua kali _– Awang mendengus, menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan ekspresi keras, “Lo punya _blueprint_-nya ‘kan?” jangan bilang, Sancaka sampai harus menstensil dada sendiri.

“Eh – ada, kok, ada, cuma…” bibirnya sedikit kelu, “…ini tato pertama lo, Wang. Lo yakin?”

“Yakin.”

Ketika dua pasang mata bersirobok, sunyi mengambil alih kuasa. Awang tahu ia terlihat konyol, dan Sancaka tidak selancang itu untuk berpikir melewati garis batas profesionalisme yang dibuatnya. Ia mengangguk, akhirnya, sebelum merendam jarum yang akan ia gunakan ke dalam larutan spiritus.

“Buka baju lo,” perintah Sancaka sambil berdiri di hadapan Awang yang masih duduk tegap.

Awang menjawabnya dengan gerakan cekatan,

Kini giliran Sancaka yang dibuat harus menahan napas. Ia tahu, sejak dilihatnya figur kokoh tersebut memasuki lapaknya, pastilah otot-otot overdosis protein tercetak di balik kaos lengan panjang yang dikenakannya. Sancaka hanya tidak menyangka bahwa sesama jantan juga bisa terlihat – _estetik_. Indah yang berbeda dengan lekuk feminim perempuan, tetapi tidak kalah menarik. Tubuhnya sendiri tidak pernah bisa dibentuk seprima itu. Walau yang membuat Sancaka berpikir bahwa dirinya nyaris gila adalah aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Awang. Perpaduan nikotin, debu jalanan, dan kopi. _Khas._

“Gue…” sampai beberapa menit lalu, Sancaka _yakin_ ia penyuka wanita, “…bikin stensil bentar.”

“Kenapa nggak bikin dulu baru nyuruh gue buka baju?” Awang kembali berulah, iseng, ia melihat daun telinga Sancaka memerah – _sebentar_, “Sancaka, itu kuping lo…” _kenapa?_ Bekas luka itu sangat jelas.

“Oh,” Sancaka meraba bekas di sana, tepat di mana ujung sulur rajah rumitnya berakhir, “Dikeroyok. Biasalah,” gumamnya, sembari tangannya yang terlatih menggores bentuk petir di kertas stensil.

“Udah lama?” nada penasaran berubah khawatir.

Sancaka mengangguk. Ia meletakkan bolpen stensil khususnya dan membawa alat cukur ke hadapan Awang, “Nggak lama setelah gue balik masuk sekolah sejak masuk ICU, perkara kesamber,” ia bisikkan ‘permisi’ pelan sebelum melapisi dada kiri Awang dengan _foam_ khusus, “Mereka kira gue ngibul.”

“Lo digencet?” tanpa sadar, frekuensi suaranya meninggi. Awang juga tidak tahu, untuk apa ia merasa kesal akan masa lalu Sancaka yang notabene baru dikenalnya, “Gara-gara mereka nggak percaya?”

“Cerita lama, Wang,” potong Sancaka, enggan memperpanjang. Konsentrasinya bisa buyar jika lama-lama menyentuh dada telanjang Awang seperti ini, “Lagian… Liat aja, padahal udah gue sembunyiin.”

“Gue sering celaka, bekas luka sekecil apapun gue langsung tau,” ia tidak menyebutkan bahwa milik Sancaka tergolong yang nampak. Awang tahu betapa Sancaka merasa inferior akan noktah tersebut. Namun, yang tidak ia pahami, adalah kenapa jari-jarinya seolah bergerak sendiri dan menyentuh ketidaksempurnaan di sana, kemudian mendesis, “Kalo gue tau siapa, gue patah-patahin kakinya.”

Hela napas hangat yang menyapu tengkuknya membuat Sancaka menggigit lidah, “Wang, gue mulai nyukur lo sekarang,” komandonya, “Jangan… Banyak gerak, gue takut nggak sengaja ngegores lo.”

Awang tidak tahu apakah sensasi ketika telapak tangan Sancaka menyapa kulitnya _seharusnya_ seperti ini – ia, laki-laki yang terbiasa dengan baku hantam dan kerasnya jalanan, yang terpaksa menjahit luka sendiri, yang tidak disentuh baik oleh penanganan medis maupun manusia lain. Kontak fisik untuknya sebatas bogem dan sepak. Memar dan fraktur. Ia biarkan sampai sembuh sendiri dan beruntung tidak pernah sampai organ dalam yang terburai. Jangan tanya kenapa ia merasa seperti terkena setruman setiap kali jari-jari Sancaka menggesek dadanya; abnormal, tetapi terasa begitu ‘benar’. _Sinting gue_.

Bicara soal abnormal, rasanya aneh, kulit dadanya botak sebelah –

“Makan apa sih lo Wang, kebanyakan tetosteron,” komentar Sancaka setelah berhasil menggunduli area yang akan ia kerjakan, “Begini caranya, bisa-bisa tatonya ketutupan lagi,” candanya, agak kikuk.

“Biar. Yang penting lo tau tatonya ada,” lagi-lagi jawaban Awang membuat paru-paru Sancaka harus bekerja ekstra. Sementara yang melontarkan kalimat agaknya terlalu tumpul untuk sadar ucapannya ambigu. Awang melengos (kecewa) ketika Sancaka mengenakan sarung tangan lateks, “Harus ‘gitu?”

“Wajib, gue nggak bisa mengingkari sumpah higienis gue,” Sancaka bersyukur karena pada proses ini, ia juga harus mengenakan masker sebagai proteksi dari cairan tubuh yang mungkin menyiprat, “Lo mau tiduran apa duduk?” tanya Sancaka sambil membawa kertas stensil dengan motif halilintar yang setali tiga uang dengan rajah di dadanya, “Tato ini simpel, nggak sampe setengah jam harusnya.”

Awang mengulum senyum, “Tiduran aja, deh.”

“…ya, kecuali lo _bleeding_ parah, sih, moga-moga aja nggak,” _bisa betulan rusak otak gue,_ batin Sancaka sembari memperhatikan dada kiri Awang yang telah siap menjadi kanvasnya, “Mau sebelah mana?”

“Deket jantung, lah, ‘kan gue bilang sama kayak punya lo.”

“Yakali gue tau jantung lo dimana, Wang.”

“Cari, makanya,” Awang meraih pergelangan tangan Sancaka untuk kemudian meletakkan telapaknya di atas dadanya yang bidang dan terlatih. Seharusnya tugas tambahan itu cukup mudah – karena Awang sendiri yakin jantungnya tengah berusaha membebaskan diri dari kungkungan tulang rusuk.

Sementara Sancaka, untuk kedua kalinya bersyukur karena separuh wajahnya tertutup masker.

“Di sini, ya,” setelah berhasil meluruskan kembali visinya, Sancaka perlahan meletakkan kertas stensil di titik yang telah mereka sepakati bersama. Ia tekan perlahan carik tipis tersebut, kemudian dengan telaten mengangkatnya setelah beberapa saat, dan cetak biru pun berpindah ke atas kulit. Sancaka menghela napas lega. Langkah ini krusial; ia tidak ingin harus berimprovisasi dengan jarum karena resikonya lebih tinggi. Membuat pola non-permanen yang akurat membuat sisa pekerjaannya lebih mudah. Selanjutnya, Sancaka mengambil pistol rajah dan menyetel jarum pertama, “Siap, ya?”

“Yap.”

“Sip. Tarik napas. Kasih tau gue kalo mau berhenti dulu, kalo nggak gue akan lanjut terus.”

Bunyi desing mesin terdengar halus. Tidak terlalu menyakiti telinga, tetapi cukup mengganggu. Awang tidak takut, sungguh, tetapi tak dapat ia pungkiri lantun vokal Sancaka membuatnya lebih tenang.

Hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tangan Sancaka yang bebas meregangkan kulitnya, sementara tangan lain mulai menarikan mesin berjarum dengan begitu terampil. Ia dapat merasakan benda tajam berukuran mikro berulang-ulang kali menembus permukaan kulit; berbeda dengan luka yang ia dapat dari perkelahian, proses ini membuatnya lama-kelamaan kebas. Sancaka beberapa kali menjauhkan ujung jarum dan meraih kain bersih. Umurnya tidak lama karena lekas dinodai darah dan tinta. Begitu berhati-hati, ia, agar tidak membiarkan jarum melesak terlalu dalam, atau terlalu dangkal, demikian si seniman profesional mengeluarkan sisi perfeksionisnya. Awang, tentu jatuh percaya sepenuhnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan suara menyebalkan tersebut turun frekuensi, “Gue ganti jarum dulu. Garis luarnya kelar, tinggal nebelin bagian dalamnya,” Sancaka gesit ketika mengganti jarum dengan yang berukuran lebih besar, kemudian membungkus jarum bekas dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah khusus, “Mau lihat hasilnya? Gue bawain cermin,” ia menawarkan sambil mengisi ulang tinta rajah.

“Nggak usah, lanjutin aja, gue liat pas udah kelar,” tolak Awang.

“Mau minum dulu? Atau _stretching_, ‘gitu?” tawar Sancaka, “Sakit, nggak?”

Perhatian ekstra tersebut membuat si petarung jalanan mendengus, “Gue baik-baik aja, Sancaka,” ia melembutkan intonasinya, dan baru sadar belakangan, “Tinggal dikit lagi, ‘kan?”

“Mm, buat _filling_, gerakannya melingkar, jadi mungkin lebih lama kelarnya, lebih kerasa juga sakitnya,” Sancaka menjelaskan, tetapi Awang terlihat acuh. Seolah ia menikmati rasa sakit itu sendiri; _mikir apa, Sancaka…_ “Sejauh ini nggak _bleeding_ banget, kulit lo tebel, kayak badak,” guyonnya (berusaha) santai.

“Besok-besok coba lo tato badak beneran, siapa tau kalah bandel kulitnya sama gue.”

Sancaka tertawa, “Gue mulai lagi, ya.”

Sebagaimana peringatan awalnya, prosesi selanjutnya membuat Awang berekspresi. Sesekali meringis dan lain waktu menggeram. Namun ia sama sekali tak bergerak, tidak ingin menambah beban dan pekerjaan Sancaka di malam yang mulai terlalu larut. Sancaka sendiri memusatkan segala fokus untuk menghasilkan warna yang pekat serta presisi. Dijaganya betul konsistensi tinta dan pergerakan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa menit sekali, Sancaka membersihkan jarum dari tinta, mengajak Awang mengobrol pendek sebelum memulai kembali. Ia menghabiskan empat handuk kecil sampai akhirnya suara mesin pistol benar-benar berhenti mendengung. Sancaka membuka maskernya.

“Rampung…” sang artis memberikan cengiran lebar dan puas sembari menyodorkan cermin seukuran kertas A4 ke arah pelanggannya, “Gimana, ada yang kurang, nggak? Mumpung masih bisa gue revisi.”

Awang sempat tertegun melihat dirinya yang ‘baru’,

Padahal, rajah perdananya tidak memakan permukaan terlalu besar, dari segi bentuk pun tidak rumit; tetapi – _entahlah,_ ia merasa ada sepotong Sancaka yang tertinggal di sana. Masa lalunya, rasa takutnya dan yang paling penting, _perdamaian dengan dirinya sendiri_. Sekadar ‘puas’ dan ‘terima kasih’ terlalu generik baginya. Aksara apapun tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah bergejolak di batinnya. _Indah,_ hanya satu kata yang terbersit di pikirannya, yang maknanya tak ada separuh dari hasil jerih payah Sancaka. Awang ingin sekali merabanya, tetapi Sancaka yang mengetahui refleks kliennya, buru-buru mencegah dengan cara menggamit pergelangan tangan si kulit sawo matang. Terlalu erat, ia yakin.

“Nanti infeksi, Wang,” buru-buru Sancaka menjelaskan, “Jangan dipegang dulu.”

Peringatan itu datang dari jarak intim,

Sancaka sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan wajahnya nyaris tak berjeda dengan milik Awang,

Andai saja logika dan kode etik yang selalu ia jaga tidak menendang alam bawah sadarnya di waktu yang tepat, mungkin telapak tangannya sudah merayapi dada telanjang Awang, atau dua pasang bibir yang sama-sama wangi tembakau akan saling melumat dengan hausnya – tetapi Sancaka membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran liarnya. Tanpa pernah ia tahu, imaji tentangnya di dalam kepala Awang tidaklah berbeda. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu seberapa ingin ia mendorong pundak Sancaka ke tempat tidur; mengecup rajah petir di dada kirinya, menelusuri setiap sulur di lengan dan tengkuknya. Awang menelan ludah. _Tidak sekarang_. Tidak di pertemuan pertama mereka. Sebergairah apapun ia kini.

“Bagus, hasilnya,” Awang bersuara, akhirnya, tepat ketika Sancaka melepaskan tangannya dan satu langkah ke belakang diambilnya. Helaan napas beratnya adalah manifestasi lega dan puas.

“Makasih. Gue foto dulu ya, buat portofolio. Baru nanti gue olesin anti-inflamasi dan tutup pakai kain kasa,” cermin di tangan Awang ia ambil, kemudian sambil memunggunginya, Sancaka menjejalkan bekas tinta, jarum, sarung tangan dan masker ke satu kantong tebal. Ia mengambil label bertuliskan ‘limbah infeksius’ sebagai peringatan sebelum meletakkan sampah tersebut di penampungan khusus.

Lagi, Awang sedikit jahil, “Foto sama gue-nya juga, nggak?”

“Minta banget,” balas Sancaka sambil mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan moda kamera. (Tentu saja ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengabadikan wajah Awang,) “Oke, nanti fotonya gue kirim lo. Jangan lupa perkembangannya kirim juga ke gue, paling nggak dua hari dari sekarang.”

“Oke,” wajahnya tetap tenang, sekalipun ada secuil bahagia; _komunikasi mereka tidak akan terputus malam ini saja_, “Lo ‘kan udah punya nomor gue dari data klien, tinggal lo _forward_ ke _whatsapp_ gue.”

“Mm,” Sancaka mengangguk, “Oh – ini, krimnya. Oles sendiri.”

“Kalo lo yang olesin emangnya kena _extra charge_?”

“Wang, lo tuh ya…”

Sisa malam itu tidak panjang,

Awang pamit tak lama setelah ia selesaikan pelunasan atas jasa luar biasa yang Sancaka berikan. Benar kata-kata pemuda berkulit langsat itu; rajah tidak hanya visual. Bukan sekedar seni. Tetapi _memori._

Kini, dirinya dan Sancaka memiliki satu kesamaan. Ada petir yang serupa bersemayam di dada kiri mereka. Ada _rahasia_ yang menanti untuk diutarakan. Awang yakin, di pertemuan kedua mereka nanti, ia dapat membuat Sancaka tertawa lebih lepas. Ia penyintas terindah yang pernah mampir ke dalam hidupnya; dan Awang tidak akan membiarkan keindahan tersebut luput dari genggamannya. Pemuda itu barusan kembali ke kediamannya, menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang, ketika ponsel di celana _jeans_-nya bergetar halus. Dengan tangan kanannya, Awang membuka proteksi digital gawainya, lalu tersenyum bak idiot hanya karena sebaris teks dan satu lampiran dokumentasi – _dirinya sendiri_.

_/ thanks kunjungannya, semoga puas dengan hasilnya. /_

Awang mengetik balasannya secepat mungkin sebelum akhirnya dibuai bunga tidur,

_/ lusa malam gue ke sana, /_

_/ jangan bikin janji sama klien, ya, /_

_/ gue mau traktir lo makan, /_

_/ see ya. /_

Mimpinya malam itu dipenuhi Sancaka.


	2. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Karena lo bisa bikin orang lain suka sama lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we love to live dangerously. Khusus untuk Apit yang tidak menolak kelanjutan/kencan/makan malam mereka.  
Unbetaed. Karena ngantuk jadi post dulu saja.

“Hmm… Harus makan di sini banget, nih?”

“Gue rekomendasi aja sih, nasi goreng teri di sini enak banget. Kenapa, Wang?”

“Ng – nggak, nggak apa-apa, kalo lo maunya disini ya ayo.”

“Lagian ini tempat punya temen gue. Lo harus kenalan sama dia.”

“…oke.”

“Yuk, masuk.”

Kabar baiknya, _Sancaka menerima ajakan makan malamnya._

Awang girang di balik sikap cueknya. Rajah di dada kirinya menyisakan denyut tak nyaman. Perban yang melekat di sana baru saja diganti oleh ahlinya. Toreh tinta berwarna pekat tersebut belum bisa dipamerkan karena kulitnya belum rampung meregenerasi diri. Namun, si jangkung berkulit sawo matang itu tidak banyak protes dan melakukan perawatan mandiri sesuai arahan Sancaka – terbukti, malam itu ia meninggalkan kaos-kaos ketat dan jaket kulitnya. Awang tak terlihat segarang biasanya dengan kemeja abu-abu dengan dua kancing atas dibiarkan terbuka – _akses udara_, ujar sang seniman. Hasilnya, Awang yang mengekornya kini lekat dengan epitom ‘lelaki muda yang tengah berkencan’.

(_Ini bukan kencan, ini bukan kencan,_ ia berusaha menghipnotis diri; enggan harapan kelewat tinggi.)

Nah, kabar buruknya –

“Selamat dat – oh, lo doang, Sancaka,” segera setelah pemuda dalam balutan t-shirt longgar dan jaket _jeans_ tersebut membuka pintu masuk restoran, vokal feminim nan bersahabat menyambutnya, “Wah, tumben gila lo mampir ke sini malem Minggu, kencan apa gimana?” godanya sedikit jahil tanpa meninggalkan area konter tempat menerima pesanan dan menyelesaikan pembayaran pengunjung.

Sancaka terkekeh, “Nggak, sama temen,” kata ‘teman’ dalam kalimatnya sedikit mengapung, seolah ada ketidakrelaan yang samar, “Ada meja, Lan? Buat dua orang? Yang area ngerokok, kalo bisa.”

“Gampang, gue aturin,” sahut si pemilik rumah makan sederhana tersebut. Wulan, namanya. Ia dan adiknya, Teddy, bernasib tak jauh berbeda dengan Sancaka. Tanpa orang tua, terpaksa berbisnis di usia terbilang muda, karena tuntutan hidup yang kian lama kian mencekik leher. Berawal dari sebuah lapak kecil tanpa plang nama. Dipromosikan dari mulut ke mulut. Sampailah Wulan di titik ini, memiliki sepetak rumah-toko berinterior nyaman dan memuat setidaknya sepuluh bangku, masing-masing mampu menampung dua sampai lima orang. Adiknya yang belum cukup umur membantu sepulang sekolah sampai pukul sembilan, karena di atas jam malam tersebut, “Udah bisa pesen bir, _by the way_.”

“Belakangan aja. Gue kelaperan banget, nih,” jawab Sancaka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

“Oke, lo mau pesen apa?” tanya Wulan, kali ini ia beranjak dari meja kayu panjang dan mesin kasir guna mendekati tamu spesialnya, “Hari ini ada menu spe – _bentar_, Sancaka,” tetapi, keramahannya tak bertahan lama. Ekspresinya bak habis melihat hantu tatkala menyadari _siapa_ yang berada di balik punggung teman lelakinya tersebut, “_Anjing_, ngapain lo ada di sini?” semburnya penuh kemarahan.

Melihat Wulan yang naik pitam, otomatis Sancaka maju dan menahan kedua pundak sang puan, “Lan, Lan – tenang,” ia kebingungan dan menoleh ke arah Awang yang, _sialnya_, juga melotot ke arah Wulan.

Oke, _apa yang gue lewatkan di sini?_

“Mau apa lo? Belum puas lo obrak-abrik tempat gue cari nafkah, hah?” Wulan langsung menuding ke arah Awang dengan napas memburu, “Denger ya, gue nggak takut sama preman busuk kayak lo!”

“Wulan!” intonasi Sancaka terdengar memperingatkan, “Lan, denger – Awang itu _temen_ gue, gue ke sini sama dia buat makan, dan lagian…” ia mendelik ke arah si lelaki, “Wang, lo harus jelasin ke gue.”

“Temen lo?” hardik Wulan, “Bajingan tukang peras duit orang kayak gitu lo bilang _temen_?”

“Berapa kali gue harus bilang, _tamu_ lo itu nunggak hutang ke bos gue,” sebelum Sancaka bereaksi, Awang keburu menjelaskan. Suaranya tenang. Tangannya bersedekap dan pundaknya bersandar di sisi kusen. Namun jangan tanya semengerikan apa sorot matanya – Sancaka bersumpah, jika Awang mengamuk sekarang, ia akan segera memanggil polisi, “Lo lagi sial aja karena dia enak-enakan makan di sini, dan waktu itu gue nggak punya pilihan selain nyeret dia keluar,” _justru lo yang bikin semuanya makin runyam karena ikut campur,_ Awang menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan hal provokatif.

Wulan menggeram sebelum dilihatnya Sancaka yang terheran-heran.

“Lagian, gue udah ganti rugi kerusakan restoran ini, ‘kan? Gue juga udah minta maaf, kurang apa lagi?” pertanyaan Awang dihadiahi dengusan keras sang anak dara, “Masalah di antara kita udah selesai.”

Sancaka meremas kedua bahu Wulan dan gestur itu membuat si kuncir kuda melembutkan sorot tajamnya, (dan membuat Awang ingin memukul sesuatu, _sungguh_) “Lan, kalo lo nggak mau gue dan Awang ada di sini, nggak apa-apa, tapi gue nggak akan tinggal kalo lo ngusir Awang, karena hari ini gue janjian sama dia,” ucap Sancaka sembari menatap teman perempuannya itu dalam-dalam, “Lo bisa ceritain ke gue detilnya kalo lo mau, tapi sekarang, terserah lo, gue boleh makan di sini apa nggak.”

“Khh…” ia benci dirinya sendiri yang lembek terhadap bujukan sahabatnya itu. Wulan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menggedikkan bahu, “Lo pake meja paling pojok. Menu udah ada di sana,” ketus ia menyahut sambil memberikan jalan untuk kedua lanang jangkung tersebut, “Tapi lo yang pesen.”

“Iya, iya, makasih banyak, Wulan,” senyum polosnya mengembang – hal tersebut membuat Awang dan Wulan mendadak ada di satu kubu. Sancaka mengangguk kepada Awang, lugu, “Yuk, Wang.”

Awang mengekor. Tentu setelah saling lempar sorot kompetisi melawan Wulan.

Ketika pertama kali ia memasuki tempat ini, Awang tidak memperhatikan detail karena memiliki misi khusus, tetapi harus ia akui cita rasa interior perempuan tempramental itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Lihat pemilihan bangku yang satu tema dengan meja, konter dan lantai; semuanya kayu. Dinding batu bata ekspos sengaja tidak dicat dan digantungi beberapa poster bernuansa _vintage_. Penerangan dari _dimmed light_ membuat suasana nyaman dan ramah di mata. Palet warna yang dipilih Wulan adalah monokrom-_sephia_, dan hal itu membuat Awang merasa seperti di rumah sendiri. Hangat, intim. Plus lagu-lagu beraliran _indie_ dengan syair estetik mengalun pelan – oke, Sancaka memiliki selera bagus.

“Mau pesen apa, Wang?” tanya Sancaka tak lama setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan, “Gue nasi goreng ikan asin – _gila ngidam banget asli_ – mm, air putih dulu deh,” ia sodorkan menu ke Awang.

“Samain aja, tapi bikin pedes,” jawan Awang sambil meletakkan menu di atas meja.

“Mm,” Sancaka lekas ke arah konter dan membuat pesanan. Awang memperhatikan dengan ekor mata, dan buru-buru melihat ke arah lain ketika sadar kalau Wulan masih mengawasinya.

Tak lama, pemuda berkulit langsat itu kembali.

“Oke,” helaan napasnya panjang ketika menggeser kursi kayunya lebih dekat dengan meja, “Cerita.”

Awang sudah menduga buntutnya bakal begini, “Tadi ‘kan udah,” sedikit enggan, ia. Niat mulia kencan – _bukan_, makan malam ini membicarakan hal-hal ringan dan trivial. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ditambah ia tidak bisa tidak memenuhi keinginan Sancaka kalau kedua netra memelasnya terarah tanpa tendeng aling-aling, “…iya, iya. Gue cerita,” gumamnya pasrah. Gerak-gerik Awang menandakan ia sedikit gugup; tatapan kurang fokus dan menggosok telapak tangan, tetapi toh ia tetap bicara, “Gue kerja sebagai… Kasarnya ya, bener, tukang pukul, buat perusahaan yang bisnisnya minjemin duit.”

Air muka Sancaka yang sedari tadi santai, kini sedikit mengeras, “…oh,” sepotong ‘oh’ yang membuat ia langsung memahami reaksi Wulan. Gadis itu mudah tersentil oleh tipikal permainan kotor begini.

“Lo ngerti cara mereka kerja, Sancaka. Benar, ada perjanjian di atas materai, yang pinjem duit paham betul resikonya kayak apa. Bunga yang nggak masuk akal. Jangka waktu yang pendek. Kalo telat balikin makin banyak hutang mereka ke Bapak,” Sancaka dapat mendengar respek dari cara Awang berkata ‘Bapak’, tetapi memutuskan tidak bertanya dulu, “Daerah ini kekuasaan gue. Tanggung jawab gue buat nagih apa yang mereka pinjem. Malam itu, salah satu dari mereka kabur dari rumah, cari perlindungan di sini. Kelanjutannya – ya kayak yang lo denger barusan. Tapi sumpah, gue udah ganti rugi semuanya.”

“Begitu…” Sancaka mangut-mangut. Lama mengenal Wulan, ia tahu yang dipermasalahkan temannya itu _bukan_ materi, tetapi cara kerja Awang yang dinilainya barbarik dan tidak sesuai dengan nilai-nilai kemanusiaan yang dianutnya, “Kerjaan lo bahaya juga ya, Wang. Pantes bekas luka lo sebanyak itu.”

Awang tersenyum samar, “Gue ini anak yatim. Ketika ada orang yang nawarin gue rumah dan kerjaan, apapun itu, akan gue lakukan selama gue bisa selamat,” jawabnya dengan loyalitas yang kentara dari setiap aksara, “Walaupun… Apa yang gue lakuin bikin stigma negatif nempel ke gue. Dari dulu.”

“Tapi Wang,” intonasi Sancaka berubah khawatir, “Apa… Nggak apa-apa? Gue emang nggak pernah liat lo berantem, sih, tapi… Gimana ya…” ia mengusap tengkuknya. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa dan besar di jalanan, sama-sama bukan pemain baru di kerasnya aspal dan gang sempit. Sancaka sering mendengar kisah-kisah kriminal dari pelanggannya yang terkadang buronan – tetapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Awang berbeda. Ia menelan ludah, berharap ucapannya tidak diartikan lain, “Apa… Nggak ada kerjaan lain yang bisa lo kerjain selain – _sori,_ gue nggak bermaksud ikut campur idup lo.”

“Bukan nggak mau tapi nggak _bisa_,” alisnya berkerut tanda ia berpikir keras bagaimana cara mudah untuk membuat Sancaka mengerti. Kelebat masa lalu menari-nari di dalam memori dan Awang masih ingat sejelas kemarin. Tubuh sebelas tahunnya yang tergeletak di jalan, nyaris mati karena dikeroyok sekelompok remaja, diangkut ke sebuah rumah berjendela besar. Belakangan, orang yang ia – _mereka_ – panggil ‘Bapak’ membuat perjalanan bak neraka terasa lebih baik; ia diberi makan dan diajari ragam bela diri, sekarang katakan, _bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati orang yang telah memberinya ‘hidup’?_

Melihat vakum tak wajar dari lawan bicaranya, Sancaka berbisik, “…Wang?”

“Sori, gue bengong,” Awang mengusap wajah dan rambutnya, jelas tidak terlihat siap berbicara.

“Nggak apa-apa kalo belum mau cerita,” Sancaka kembali tersenyum. Kurva yang tulus dan membuat Awang merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan sebesar itu, “Gue juga salah _kepo_ sama hidup lo, padahal kita juga baru kenal,” cara duduknya lebih rileks kini, pertanda menutup topik.

“Lo…” vokal maskulin itu terdengar waspada dan serius, “…takut sama gue, Sancaka?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sancaka menatap Awang lekat-lekat,

“Selama gue nggak pinjem duit ke bos lo, gue aman, ‘kan?”

“Yap.”

Sancaka angkat bahu, “Berarti nggak ada masalah,” ia meregangkan tubuhnya, membuat suaranya terdengar tertahan, “Gue masih bisa berhubungan sama lo sebagai temen, _kayak sekarang_ ‘gini.”

“Nggak salah.”

“Tapi seriusnya, muka lo nakutin, sih,” guyon tersebut Awang tanggapi dengan sepotong tawa, pun Sancaka tertular gelaknya, “Waktu pertama lo masuk ke toko gue, gue kira lo mau malak,” candanya.

_Satu-satunya dari lo yang pengen gue palak ya perhatian lo, sih_. Suara dari dalam kepalanya membuat Awang menyentak leher dan gestur tiba-tiba itu membuat Sancaka menaikkan sebelah alis, “Sancaka, gue mungkin tukang pukul rentenir kelas kakap, tapi gue _bukan_ tukang gencet. Bedain,” ia bertutur dengan penekanan, “Semua yang gue lakukan di ranah profesional nggak ada hubungannya sama gue yang dua hari lalu ngetok pintu tempat kerja lo,” ucapnya tegas. Berharap meninggalkan kesan.

“Iya, percaya,” Sancaka menyahut di antara kekehan, “Oh, itu pesenan kita, Wang.”

Awang tidak sempat menoleh dan Wulan sudah berada di sisi kosong meja mereka. Sorotnya ramah ketika meletakkan perlahan piring di hadapan Sancaka, “Nih, punya lo,” tetapi ketika untuk Awang.

“…”

Piring sedikit dihentakkan. Beberapa butir nasi tumpah ke atas meja.

Sancaka meringis. Awang melengos. Sementara Wulan, sembari memeluk baki, tersenyum palsu pada pasangan progresif-alternatif tersebut, “Silahkan dinikmati. Oh – dan lo nggak pesen minum, ‘kan?” sumpah, Awang merasa bak residivis tertangkap tangan mengulangi kriminalitas yang sama, “_Enjoy_.”

“Dendam banget dia sama gue…” desis Awang setelah sang dara menjauhi meja mereka.

“Mm. Tolong maklumin aja. Aslinya dia baik, cuma ya gitu,” timpal Sancaka.

Awang meneliti cara Sancaka membela Wulan dan tidak dapat menahan lidah yang gatal, “Dia nggak lagi cemburu sama gue, ‘kan? Eh, maksudnya –” iya, tahu, ia goblok, “Dia nggak lagi naksir lo, ‘kan?”

“Itu sih gue yakin nggak.”

“Kok lo bisa mantep ‘gitu jawabnya?”

“Soalnya Wulan nggak suka cowok apapun konteksnya.”

“…oh.”

Begitu banyak ‘oh’ di dalam percakapan mereka dan Awang mengira-ngira apakah yang namanya pendekatan selalu seperti ini. Membuatnya penasaran, tegang, tetapi di saat bersamaan tidak ingin tahu – ia boleh jadi gagah ketika urusan otot, tetapi mendadak pengecut untuk mendengar jawaban.

“Apalagi cowok yang macho banget kayak lo, Wang, makanya,” Sancaka menyerahkan sendok dan garpu kepada Awang sebelum mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri, “Wulan tuh mandiri, feminis, nggak _demen_ patriarki-patriarkian, buat dia cowok potongan kayak lo tuh tipikal yang nggak bisa menghargai perempuan,” ia tertawa kecil, kebiasaan Wulan menilai orang dari sampulnya belum juga berubah semenjak mereka pertama kali berkenalan dulu, “Tapi ya, namanya juga orang belum kenal, ‘kan.”

Dari penjelasan panjang Sancaka, yang menyangkut di otak Awang hanya, “Menurut lo, gue macho?”

“Dibandingin sama gue? Iya,” sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya, Sancaka berujar tanpa berpikir, “Wang, lo liat gue, deh. Kurus, ringkih – ini gara-gara gue kebanyakan lari kalo ada orang yang berniat jahat ke gue,” itulah cara Sancaka bertahan di dunia yang keras. Dengan _berlari_. Karena sekalinya ia melawan, telinganya nyaris diputus orang, “Beda sama lo yang kalo ditantang kelahi pasti ngeladenin.”

_Tapi lo tuh indah, Sancaka._

Entah berapa kali, malam itu, Awang harus memfilter ketat kata-kata yang liar di dalam kepala.

“Lain kali, mau gue ajarin bela diri? Yang gampang-gampang aja,” penawaran Awang mengalir dengan intonasi sedikit cemas, “Bukan buat _gelut_, tapi buat bikin kaget lawan lo, jadi lo punya kesempatan buat menyelamatkan diri,” mayoritas kasus pengeroyokan berakhir tragis karena tiada celah berlari.

Sancaka menimbang, “Boleh juga. Tapi badan gue nggak berisi kayak lo, emang bisa?”

“Bisa, nggak ngaruh,” Awang meyakinkan, “Lo belajar kuncian sama mengelak aja udah cukup.”

“Oh, jadi nggak perlu tenaga gede buat nonjok atau nendang balik ‘gitu, ya?” lagi, pemuda berhidung mancung itu mengangguk patuh, “Gue bakal susah diajarin sih, Wang. Tapi gue tertarik banget.”

“Gue juga mungkin nggak jago ngajarin, sih, jadi gue minta maaf duluan kalo ngawur.”

“Kalo ‘gitu, janji ya, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi buat lo ngajarin gue bela diri.”

Suara Sancaka ketika itu terdengar sangat jernih di telinga Awang – _malam ini adalah permulaan, pembukaan untuk langkah yang lebih besar_. Sadar bahwa koneksi yang lebih erat mulai terjalin membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam perut. Menjalar sampai ke sekujur tubuh. Sancaka tidak salah memilih restoran yang mengedepankan suasana akrab dengan minim pencahayaan; kalau tidak mau disebut romantis. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir wajahnya yang berkompleksi agak pucat dan mudah teridentifikasi kemerahan karena malu, terlihat. Wulan dan pilihan bangkunya secara tidak langsung membuat keduanya lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi.

(Orangnya sendiri hampir muntah karena sang puan penderita alergi romansa.)

Sancaka menyendok suapan pertamanya dan wajahnya serta-merta berseri. Masakan favoritnya yang cukup lama didambakan, sekalipun tidak sulit baginya mengakses tempat ini. Ia tidak sadar seberapa intens Awang memperhatikannya; bagaimana ia mengunyah perlahan, menegak air mineral langsung dari botolnya, pergerakan di tonjolan lehernya yang kurus – ia seutuhnya melupakan masakan Wulan.

“Wang, lo bengong lagi,” tegur Sancaka saat piringnya sudah separuh kosong, “Makan. Keburu dingin.”

Sedikit gengsi mengakui kalau dirinya _memang_ melompong, Awang mengambil sendok dan menyuap, tanpa ia lihat-lihat atau cium aromanya. Ketika nasi goreng laknat tersebut menyentuh lidahnya,

“Hmph – _anjrit_,” Awang nyaris tersedak. Ia dapat mendengar suara tawa perempuan tertahan dari arah konter. Dilihatnya piring tersebut dan selang sedetik ia melotot, “…ngajak ribut ini perempuan,” bisiknya, sangat rendah volumenya sampai-sampai Sancaka tidak mendengar, tertimpa oleh alunan musik. Betul, favoritnya adalah selera pedas, tetapi ia yakin Wulan memasukkan cabai beserta pohon dan akarnya sekalian. Keremangan ini benar-benar pisau bermata dua; Awang baru sadar seberapa _merah_ nasi goreng di hadapannya setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik. Plus, _jangan tanya rasanya._

Kerongkongannya terbakar, dan pemilik restoran tersebut jelas tak akan memberinya minuman.

Sancaka yang menyadari hal tersebut mengernyitkan dahi, “Kenapa, Wang? Nggak enak?”

_Temen lo berniat bunuh gue, Sancakaaa,_ ingin sekali ia mengguncang bahu lawan bicaranya, tetapi lagi-lagi harga dirinya yang selangit membuatnya pasang tampang sok kuat, “Agak… _Pedes_ aja,” jawab Awang sambil berusaha menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara mendesis, “Tapi bisa dimakan.”

“Lo ‘kan mintanya pedes?” tanya Sancaka lagi sembari menelengkan kepala.

“Iya, makanya, nggak apa-apa, enak kok,” cengiran itu terlihat memaksakan diri, membuat Sancaka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Awang mendengus dan melahap satu suapan besar guna membuktikan bahwa ia memang ‘macho’ seperti apa yang Sancaka akui – jangan sampai gara-gara lidahnya tersiksa, pandangan Sancaka terhadapnya berubah. Walaupun malam ini mulutnya terkena kiamat personal. Meskipun larut nanti perutnya bakal terkena efek jera. (Dan, _sumpah_, pendengarannya yang tajam dapat menangkap suara Wulan menepuk-nepuk sesuatu,) “Abis ini… Mau minum dulu apa gimana?”

Gelengan yakin dari Sancaka, “Besok pagi-pagi ada janji tatoin klien,” jawabnya, “Gue langsung pulang aja. Atau emang lo mau kemana?” Sancaka mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari Awang.

“Pulang aja, sip,” pemuda berambut agak gondrong itu kurang fokus, “Nanti gue anter.”

“Ya iya, motor lo kan parkir di ruko gue,” perlukah ia ingatkan sekalian kalau mereka berjalan kaki dari tempat tinggal Sancaka ke tempat ini? Sancaka memicing, Awang tengah melahap suapan terakhir, rautnya terlihat _berusaha_ baik-baik saja, tetapi, “…Wang, lo tinggal bilang aja kalo nasinya kepedesan.”

Awang mengibaskan tangan, “Biasa aja.”

Sancaka menghela, “Nih,” disodorkannya botol minum yang masih tiga-perempat penuh.

Sang algojo tertegun, “Apaan?”

“Minum,” tegas, Sancaka berkata. Sampai ia bukakan penutupnya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan Awang. Penikmat seni itu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan mengisyaratkan dengan lirikan mata.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Awang memikirkan harkat dan derajat hanya karena perkara menegak sebotol air. Meragu. Faktor untuk mengiyakan mendadak tidak sedikit. Tidak apa-apakah ia berbagi dengan Sancaka. Jika ia menerima, apakah ia bakal terlihat lemah. Dan berbagai pemikiran tidak masuk akal lain yang membuat teman makan malamnya menopang dagu, memutuskan untuk pura-pura memperhatikan tanaman hias yang sebenarnya tidak menarik. Dua hari, dua pertemuan, Sancaka sedikit-banyak mengerti keangkuhan Awang, dan ia memilih untuk tidak mengungkitnya.

“Udah?” setelah beberapa menit berselang dan Awang tidak lagi terlihat seperti terkena gas air mata, Sancaka merapikan meja makan mereka, menumpuk dua piring menjadi satu dan bangkit dari kursi, “Gue taro ini dulu di _pantry_, lo ke konter aja, ntar _bill_-nya paroan sama gue.”

“Halah, nggak usah, ‘kan gue yang ngajak,” Awang buru-buru mengibaskan tangan dan beranjak ke titik yang sebenarnya – _ogah_ ia datangi. Karena Wulan sudah menantinya dengan muka pongah dan lengan tersilang di depan dada. Berhubung Sancaka tidak berada dalam radius tiga meter, Awang tidak repot-repot mengubah ekspresi menjadi lebih enak dilihat, “Berapa?” tanyanya sedikit ketus.

Wulan tersenyum asimetris, “Nih.”

Awang melihat nominal yang disodorkan oleh si rambut panjang, lalu meletakkan selembar berwarna merah, “Ambil kembaliannya.”

“Nggak sudi,” dengus sang gadis sembari dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa lembar sejumlah selisih dan menggesernya ke samping tangan sang pelanggan, “Lo bakal butuh ini buat beli obat diare.”

“Lo – ”

“Udah, Wang?”

Suara Sancaka yang menginterupsi rivalitas dua sosok keras kepala tersebut spontan membuat Wulan dan Awang sama-sama memasang senyum terbaik. Terutama pihak lelaki yang lekas mengangguk.

“Udah,” lirik ke arah Wulan sekali lagi, “_Thanks_ masakannya.”

“Mampirlah lagi, kapan-kapan, dengan senang hati gue masakin lo yang lebih _spesial_,” undang Wulan sarkastik, sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Sancaka yang sedikit gelisah, “Kenapa, lo?”

Sancaka merogoh saku jaket dan celananya, sedikit panik, “Gue lupa bawa _lighter_. Asem mulut gue abis makan nggak ngerokok,” jawabnya sambil memelas memandang dua di hadapan, “Wang?”

“Jaket gue di motor. Motor gue di rumah lo,” kalimat tersebut membuat Wulan mendelik sebal.

“Nih,” sigap, Wulan menyalakan pematik, “Cepetan. Panas.”

Perubahan ekspresi mikro di wajah Sancaka membuat Awang merasakan emosi yang, lagi-lagi, tidak lazim – padahal pemuda itu sekadar mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menghisap _filter_-nya sementara ujung lain terbakar; Awang tidak mengerti kenapa bibir laki-laki itu terlihat menarik saat menghembus asap. Sancaka baru saja hendak menawarkan api kepada Awang, tetapi Wulan, dengan tegas dan jelas sengaja, menutup pematiknya dan menyelipkan ke kantong celemek. _Baiklah_. Sancaka mendorong pelan punggung Awang ke arah pintu keluar dan melambai canggung, “Malem, Lan, _thanks_ ya.”

Wulan membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan kembali ke mesin kasir,

Sancaka membuang napas keras-keras segera setelah keluar dari restoran milik sahabatnya. Sesekali ia melirik Awang ketika mereka berjalan perlahan, bersisian, meneliti kira-kira apa yang berkecamuk di balik rautnya yang lumayan kusut. Ingin bertanya, tetapi takut Awang risih karena ia ikut campur.

“Wang.”

“Oit.”

Sekotak rokok putih Sancaka sodorkan kepada Awang, “Sebatang, nih. Biar nggak kusut muka lo.”

“Makasih,” diambilnya sebatang dengan rasa geli yang ditahan. Pecinta kretek murni seperti dirinya yang terkadang menggulung sendiri, bisa ditertawakan kawan-kawannya kalau ketahuan bermain di level _filter_. Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai pilihan rokok Sancaka dan menyelipkannya di sudut bibir, “Lha, ya sama aja bohong, nggak bisa dinyalain…”

“Oh, lupa, nggak ada _lighter_, ya,” Sancaka mempertipis jarak fisiknya dengan Awang, menangkupkan sebelah tangan untuk memblokir angin dan mempertemukan kedua linting tembakau; miliknya, dan milik Awang – menyisakan spasi yang tak kurang dari satu jengkal. Agaknya, _lagi_, Sancaka kurang peka untuk sadar seberapa provokatif posisi mereka. Polos menanti sampai Awang menyulut rokok di bibir.

Di lain pihak, Awang ingin meniadakan jarak itu.

“Isep, Wang, keburu mati ini rokoknya,” tegur Sancaka.

“San,” sepotong namanya disebut dengan intonasi yang membuatnya serasa disengat listrik. Sancaka tidak lagi memperhatikan apakah ujung rokok mereka sudah sama-sama terbakar; ada percik yang lebih membara, berasal dari pasang netra milik kawan barunya, “Jangan kayak gini sama orang lain.”

Sancaka geming ketika telapak tangan Awang mendarat di tengkuknya. Meremas belakang leher dan merayap di sela-sela helai rambutnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap, tidak paham, lebih gagal mengerti kenapa kepalanya mendadak pening, “…karena?”

Dua hari,

Dua hari dan ia dibuat gila oleh interaksi kecil dan sentuhan sederhana. Cerita mengenai masa lalu, teks-teks elektronik sebelum tidur, tawa-tawa yang lolos di antara obrolan ringan – Awang yang hidup dan besar dalam dunia kriminal tidak pernah sebebas, sesantai, _seintim_ ini dengan seseorang. Jangan salahkan jika ia ingin lebih; berambisi mengklaim seluruhnya mengenai Sancaka. Tidak hanya sekedar masa lalu dan masa kininya. Dirinya, yang dididik untuk tidak memiliki masa depan selain ‘keluarga’.

“Karena lo bisa bikin orang lain suka sama lo.”

_Terlambat._

_Ia terlanjur jatuh_,

_ – dalam._

Suatu hari, ia akan bercerita, kenapa ia tidak bisa menyukai secara lepas. Kenapa ia memilih untuk menganggap malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kenapa ia, pada akhirnya, menarik diri dan menciptakan jarak sekalipun ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu kurus itu. Awang tidak bisa memulai apa-apa; tidak sekarang – _tidak_ jika taruhannya adalah hari-hari damai yang biasa Sancaka jalani. ‘Rasa’ adalah beban bagi dirinya dan di atas itu semua, belum ia pahami betul esensinya. Maka Awang menghisap dalam-dalam linting di sudut bibir dan memenuhi paru-parunya dengan nikotin. Ia hembuskan asap pekat keabuan, menyaksikannya menari, menggelung, sampai hilang sama sekali.

Sancaka tidak berkata-kata sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Awang pula disibukkan dengan pemikiran dan prasangka. Lima menit mereka habiskan dalam vakum sampai tiba di sepetak halaman berlantai beton tempat Awang memarkir kendaraan roda duanya. Ia mendahulukan Sancaka, tentu saja, mengantar pemuda yang tengah kalut tersebut sampai ke depan pintu, menantinya memutar kunci dan masuk.

“Makasih udah ngajakin makan,” adalah yang Sancaka katakan di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Awang menjawabnya dengan mengacak singkat rambut lawan bicaranya, “Tidur, sana.”

“Mm.”

“Gue balik, ya.”

Berbalik memunggungi Sancaka adalah hal terberat yang tidak pernah ia tahu, akan ia rasakan. Awang tidak pernah semerindu ini akan sosok yang hanya terpaut dua langkah dengannya. Tiga, sekarang. Empat. Lima. _Enamtujuhdelapan_, dan kakinya terpaku di depan kendaraan roda dua favoritnya. Ada ketidakrelaan untuk menstater mesin 250cc tersebut; ia ingin di sana lebih lama. Namun ia kehabisan alasan dan terlalu tolol untuk membuat-buat. Awang menghela berat saat mengenakan jaket tebalnya dan menyamankan diri di atas jok – tepat ketika tatapannya dan netra Sancaka bertemu sekali lagi.

“Wang, soal barusan –”

Bariton Sancaka terdengar tepat sebelum ia memakai helm,

“– gue nggak keberatan kalo itu lo,” setelah mengatakannya, ia buru-buru menutup pintu, “_Bye_!”

Malam terlampau larut ketika Awang melaju membelah jalanan kosong dalam kecepatan maksimal. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, ia meneriakkan nama Sancaka berulang-ulang.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya bikin yang superniat. Habis ini saya rehat bentar, deh, kayak gila empat fanfict dalam tiga hati /dies  
DAN SUDAH SAYA DUGA KALAU MEREKA SATU SCENE BAWAANNYA CABUL- /HEH /BAHASA not even sorry, tho, cuma kalo langsung sosor agak gimana ya gitu saya takut aktornya baca- /GHEE /JANGANNYEBUT
> 
> Akhir kata, semoga risetnya nggak meleset, dan semoga membekas di hati yang membaca. Cherio!


End file.
